Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!
"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" is a song that first appeared in Toot Toot!. The Song is about cheerleading for Captain Feathersword as he goes on a stormy adventure across the sea. The song was originally performed at Wonderland Sydney. Song Credits * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Australian Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Character Voice: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Tony Douglass, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Strings: Maria Schattovits, Margaret Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals: James Arthur Chen * Backing Vocals: Samuel Chung, Vivi Lin, Danny Shao * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Tony Douglass, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Strings: Margaret Lindsay, Maria Schattovits Prologue Transcript Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword. And look. (pointing to the Big Red Car) It's the Big Red Car. (looking around) But where are the Wiggles? I wonder if they know the Big Red Car's here? Maybe they lost the Big Red Car! Maybe I should drive it and then they'll know the Big Red Car's safe. (laughs) What a great idea. (getting in the Big Red Car) Oh yes, indeed. What a good idea. Oh, yes. I love driving the Big Red Car. (puts seatbelt on) Oh yes, indeed. (turns the engine on but a sputtering noise is heard, singing in high-pitched voice) Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. Toot, toot, chugga, chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. (Sputtering noise is heard again) It doesn't seem to be working. (The spluttering noise continues, in normal voice) I mean, it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I can fix the Big Red Car for the Wiggles. That's a great idea. (taking seatbelt off and getting out from the Big Red Car) I'll fix the Big Red Car and they'll be so proud. (walking over to the back) Oh, yes. Captain Feathersword fixes the Big Red Car. What a great idea. (humming while fixing the Big Red Car) Come on, Big Red Car, go. Oh yes. Let's go, Big Red Car. (popping out) I think I found the problem! (laughing and goes back fixing but he pops back out with soot all over face coughing) Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships. (laughs nervously.) Lyrics Captain Feathersword's sailing on the ocean waves. '''Captain Feathersword': (laughing) The boat's getting rocked but the Captain's happy and brave. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) And from every wharf and pier You can hear everybody cheer Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) The wind it blew and the rain fell on the boat Captain Feathersword: Oh, our friendly pirate ship is barely staying afloat (laughing) And from every wharf and pier You can hear the crowd all cheer Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) See Captain Feathersword he's scrubbing all the decks Captain Feathersword: Whoa! See him hoist the sail, and climb the mast Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Oh, look out! Watch him dance, in his pirate pants Captain Feathersword: Wibbly, wobbly, whoa-ho-hey! Now I'm gonna dance all day! Now the sun is shining and boat's back on its course Captain Feathersword says: It feels like I'm riding a horse And from every wharf and pier, You can hear the crowd all cheer Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go, Captain, go (Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there!) Go Captain Feathersword, ahoy! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! Video Performances *Toot Toot! *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) (US and UK releases only. Sung by The Wiggle Puppets) *The Wiggly Big Show *Wiggly Play Time/Wiggly TV *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (AUS only. Sung by the Wiggle Puppets.) Album Appearance *Toot Toot! Trivia *The song was filmed at Wonderland Sydney. *The original 1998 version opens with a freeze-framed shot of a Captain Feathersword flag just before the next shot where Greg starts singing. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Action Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Music Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Karaoke songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs